Quest of Tears
by Sami-SDGForce
Summary: "Digimon Tamers" series. When a new foe a-pears, it turns out 2 b a new Tamer & 1 of 'er partners. When 'da Tamer's family c'm-s 2 help, Guilmon finds 'da love of 'is life. But 'll the sparks fly? GuilmonxOC, sort of.
1. A Gift to Remember

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Digimon, they are owned by Bandai. I do, however, own a couple of characters.**_

* * *

"Quest of Tears."_**  
Prologue --  
_**"A Gift to Remember."**__

* * *

"Oh! Come on, May! Why put you through this? You know you can't beat me!" A girl with honey redish-brown hair said to another girl who had light-brown hair. _

"One of these days, Lor! One of these days!" May replied. They were playing Digimon: the training card game. It was BlackAgumon vs. Salamon!

_

* * *

Several days later...

* * *

_ _"Don't tell me your Digi-Egg hatched?!"_

_"Yep! Late last night."_

_May gripped her head & growled, then smiled. "Yeah! Too bad, 'cause it's just as ugly as you are!"_

_"Bbbbboooooooottttttaaaaaaa!!!!!!" the poor little Digimon cried._

* * *

_For me, things were so simple. But, as time passed, things changed. & now, everything's different! If I had friends, they'd help me through this, but the truth is...I'm on my own!

* * *

_


	2. For the Love of Guilmon!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, the show, the characters, etc.; they are owned by Bandai. I do, however, own a couple of characters.

* * *

_**"Quest of Tears."  
**_Chap. 01 --  
_**"For the Love of Guilmon?!"**_

* * *

"Guilmon?! GUILMON?!" a 12-year-old boy with short, brown-colored, floppy, hair called out. This was Takato Matsuki! He was looking for his digimon partner, Guilmon, a red, black, & white, dragon-like Digimon, who was about the size of an adult human. He was worried! Takato had heard reports of a strange giant monster roaming around the park. 

"Hi Takato!"

"Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!" Takato turned around to see that it was only Guilmon. "Guilmon?! What were you doing? You almost gave a heart-attack?!"

"I'm sorry, Takato."

"That's O.K.?!" Guilmon then pounced on Takato, as his way of thanking Takato for accepting his apology, but then got off of him & looked away. This wasn't like Guilmon, as he'd at least try to keep something like this up for what-seemed-like-hours. " Guilmon?! You O.K.?!"

* * *

"Takato?! Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Guilmon. What is it, boy? I mean, ask away?!"

"What is love?"

_Thump-thump!_

_Thump-thump!_

"Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!" Takato screamed as he then took a deep breath. "Uh, why do, uh, you, uh, want to, uh, know?"

* * *

"Well, I was digging for last night's leftovers, when these two people were near my burrow. One of them was a man, & the other was a woman. & they were tell each other 'I love you', Takato. I didn't know what love was, so, I thought I'd ask you, Takato."

"Well, I can't explain much of it, but I'll try, right?! O.K.?! It's, uh, when, uh, when, uh, you like someone more then you, uh, like yourself, uh, Guilmon?!"

"Like with you & me?!"

"Well, not exactly, Guilmon?! See, there are 2 kinds of love: 'like love' & 'true love', 'like love' is the kind of love between friends &/or family, while 'true love' is a much deeper kind of love."

* * *

"Takato?! Do you love Jeri?"

"I'm, uh, not sure, uh, if I, uh, can answer, uh, that?!" Takato said with unease. "But there's someone out there for everyone, so, maybe?!"

"Is there someone out there for me?"

"Of course! & just think, she come out of nowhere; you'll feel this heart-wrenching feeling, your heart'll race, & you can barely breathe. Your hands, uh, I mean, claws, will get really sweaty. You'll feel dizzy, filled, full, light-headed, & flushed. You'll feel like, you won't want to eat or sleep, & all you can think about is her. I hope, if you find her, that she's one pretty Digimon, & you sweep her off her feet."

* * *

"Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!" the sound of two boys, one with spiky brown hair, the other with short, flatten, black hair, & two Digimon screaming all together filled the air.

"What now?!" Takato said as he then saw that the 4, Kazu, Kenta, & their Digimon (Guardromon, who looked an overgrown toy soldier/toy robot mix, & MarineAngemon, who looked a plush toy gone wrong & brought to life), were running from a swarm of Fanbeemon (which looked like cyborgish bumblebees).

"Well, that can't be good?!" he then said to himself. "Guilmon?! Go get help?!"

"But Takato--"

"Don't you worry about me, boy?! I'll be fine. Just go?!"

* * *

"O.K.?!" Guilmon replied as he did as he was told. He run throughout the park until--

_Wham!_

He hit something! He rubbed his head & shut his eyes for a bit. "Ow!"

"Ouch!"

* * *

"Sorry?!" he said as he then opened his eyes to see a beautiful, blue-eyed, Dorumon (a Digimon that looked like a light-purple & a white cross between a fox, a wolf, a squirrel, & a dragon). Then, came the heart-wrenching feeling, as the racing of his heart, & the he had breathing. There was also, the sweaty claws, the dizziness, the feeling filled, the fullness, the light-headedness, & the feeling flushed; as well as, the whole feeling, like if you offered him a chance to eat or sleep, he'd turn it; & for that moment, all he could think about was her.

"That's O.K.?! I'm a fast healer, anyway?!" she said to him.

"Hi?!"

"Hey?!"

* * *

He then kissed her, only to get a slap from her claw. "Oh! I'm sorry?! I don't know what came over me?!"

"That's O.K.?! Just, don't again, at least, for a while, O.K.?!"

"O.K.!"

"Aaaahhhhh!!!!!"

"Oh no, I forgot all about Takato?!" he said as he then looked at a very confused Digimon.

* * *

"Takato?!"

"Well, first off, my name's Guilmon!"

"Pleased to meet you?! My name's Dorumon!"

"Dorumon?! That's a pretty name, Dorumon?! Anyway, Takato's my tamer! & he'll be very mad with me?! You see, Dorumon, our friends were being chased by a swarm of Fanbeemon?! He sent me to get help?!"

* * *

"May I be of some help, Guilmon?!"

"Sure thing?!" he said as they ran off towards the spot where Kazu & Kenta were being attacked. Little did they know, an giant figure was watching from behind the trees.

"Lor's not gonna like this?!" it said, revealing itself to be BlackWarGreymon (& a 'he'), as he flew off to find Lor (his tamer, as it seemed), to tell her.

"SHE DID WHAT?!?!" Lor screamed as she heard him. "Come on, BlackWarGreymon! Come on, Jake! Let's go get her?!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

"Pyro Sphere!" a burst-like mix of flame & light shot out from Guilmon's mouth.

"Guilmon?! I thought I told you to go get help?!"

"But Takato, I did!"

"Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!" Kazu & Kenta screamed as they were about to be attacked by a Fanbeemon.

"Gear Stinger!"

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon said as she came out of nowhere & stopped the Fanbeemon in it's tracks -- so to speak, & while standing still, building her energy, fired an iron ball.

* * *

"Huh? 2 Guilmon?!" the dazed duo called in confusion.

"What's going on?" a girl with red spiky 'pineapple-head' hair, known as Rika Nonaka, asked. She had her Digimon, Renamon, with her.

"Yeah. We thought we heard screaming?!" a boy with short, spiky, dark-blue hair, Henry Wong, said. He had his Digimon, Terriermon, with him.

"Yeah, is everything..." Terriermon then saw Dorumon. "...all right?"

"Let's see what we got here?!" Rika said as she took out her D-Power, while Renamon glanced at Dorumon strangely. "Dorumon -- Rookie Level; Special attack -- Metal Cannon." she then turned to Renamon. "Walk all over her!"

* * *

"As you wish, Rika?!" Renamon as she readied her attack. "Diamond Storm!" she called as she fired multiple shards of energy leaves.

_Boom!_

"Oh no?!" Takato said as he who got hit by the blast; it was not Dorumon! "GUILMON?!"

"Guilmon, get up?! Oh no, this is all my fault?!"

* * *

&&&

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the park...

* * *

"What was that? Oh dear, I'd better get Lor?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back where the others were...

* * *

"Ugh, ow! Why does my head hurt!?"

"GUILMON?!?!" Dorumon screamed in delight as she gave out a big bear hug.

"I should have Renamon attack me by accident more often?!" Guilmon before then remembering something. "Oh, I almost forgot?! Dorumon?! This is Takato,..."

"Hi?!"

"Hello?!"

* * *

"...Henry, & his Digimon, Terriermon,..."

"Uh, hi there?!"

"Hey?!"

"Nice to meet you?!"

"Charmed?!"

* * *

"...uh, I'm sure you've already met Rika, & her Digimon, Renamon,..."

"Whatever?!"

"Hello there, it's nice to meet you." Renamon said with a bow.

"RENAMON?!?!"

"rika, she's guilmon's guest. we must show her respect, o.k.?!"

"o.k.!"

"Nice to meet both you?!"

* * *

"...& that's Kazu, & his Digimon, Guardmon,..."

"Hey there, other Guilmon?!"

"Heh heh heh?!"

"What did I say!?"

"Pleasure to meet you, milady?!"

"Nice to meet you?!"

* * *

"...& finially, this is Kenta, & his Digimon, MarineAngemon,..."

"Hello there, other Guilmon?! Listen, Rika called you Dorumon; Is that who you really are!?"

"Uh-huh?!"

"Cool!"

"Pu!"

"Nice to meet you?!"

* * *

"...Everyone, this is Dorumon!"

"HELLO, DORUMON?!?!"

"How do you do!?"

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

"What's that?" Henry asked as BlackWarGreymon stomped in on the group.

* * *

"Aaaaahhhhh!!!!! IT'S BLACKWARGREYMON?!?!"

"There you are, Dorumon?! Lor wants you to come back to camp. So, you'll have to come with me, now?!"

"Yes, Big brother?!"

"BIG BROTHER?!?!"

"Can they come with me? PLEASE?!?!"

"I'm gonna regret this?! Uh, sure?! As long as they cause trouble, O.K.?!"

"Uh-huh, they won't be a hint of trouble!"

* * *

"Camp?!"

"Oh, yes, Guilmon?! We're searching for a Digimon, known as Lucemon, & we could all the help we can get?!"

"Sure! We'll help you?! Anything for you?!"

"Heh heh heh!" Terriermon chuckled.

"Guilmon's got a girlfriend! Guilmon's got a girlfriend!" Kazu & Kenta danced around & shouted in sing-song voices.

"I do not! She's just a friend!"

* * *

"It's gonna be a long walk back to camp?!" BlackWarGreymon said as he sighed. "Uh, you all've better come with me?!"

* * *

&&&

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the park...

* * *

"There you are, young lady?!" Jake said as he scolded his Digimon. "Do you know how much trouble you're in?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"You'd better be?! I hope you'd learned, not to go running off like that?!"

* * *

"Leave her alone, she said she was sorry, didn't she?!"

"I don't believe it?!" Jake grasped, gripping his mouth with his hands. "LOR?! YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS, BUT DORUMON'S GOT A BOYFRIEND?!"

"WHAT?!"

"THAT'S RIGHT, YOU'VE BETTER COME SEE THIS?!?!"

"O.K.?!" said a young girl, Lor, no older than the Digidestined, came towards Guilmon. "Urg?! Just we need! Another Dorumon?!"

"Actually, my name's Guilmon?! But thanks for the comment anyway?!"

* * *

"Great?! Same kind of brain?! Same kind of manners?!" she slapped a hand to her face, but then saw Rika. "Rika?!"

"Lor?!"

"You two know each other?!"

"Of course! We're cousins!"

"& the little boy, over there, is my younger brother!"

"What?!"

"Whoa! Who'd thought the Digimon Queen had a cousin?!" Ryo appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Ryo?!"

"You know this guy, cous'?!"

"You can say that?!" Ryo just kept walking, like a zombie.

"Wait?! Something's wrong?!"

"Uh-oh?!" Dorumon uttered as the gem on her forehead 'blinked'. Ryo then attacked her. "Aaaaahhhhh!!!!! Dino Tooth!" she called defended herself with a dagger made of Chrome Digizoid, a hard metal known quite well to Digimon.

"DORUMON?!?! ARE YOU O.K.!?!?" both Jake & Guilmon screamed as they ran to make sure their 'dear friend' was O.K.

* * *

"I'm fine, but I think this Ryo become a slave of Lucemon?!"

"WHAT?!?!"

"It's a long story!"

"Hello?! A little help here?!"

"BlackWarGreymon?! You know what to do?!"

"Yes." the Mega-leveled replied to his tamer as he punched Ryo in the gut.

"Now it's my turn!" Dorumon said as she charged at him. "Hyper Dash Metal!" Metal wrapped around him, the gem on Dorumon's forehead began to glow, & she closed her eyes & went into a trance. When it was over, both Ryo & Dorumon fainted.

* * *

Disclaimer: Sami-SDGForce here!! Gotcha u w/ a cliffhanger, heh?! Don't worry; u'll all find out what happens next soon.

* * *


	3. Family Demons

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, the show, the characters, etc.; they are owned by Bandai. I do, however, own a couple of characters.

* * *

_**"Quest of Tears."**_  
Chap. 01 --  
_**"Family Demons."**_

* * *

"DORUMON?!"

"She's O.K., Guilmon. She's just tired."

"Mind telling us what's going on, cus'?!"

"It's long story!"

"Mnm?! What happened!? Where am I!?"

"Easy there, Little Man." BlackWarGreymon said as he helped the now wobblely Ryo. "You're gonna O.K. now!"

"BLACKWARGREYMON?!"

"I'll never understand why everyone freaks when they see me?! Most of the time, I'm very gentle!"

* * *

"Momentai, big fella?! Freaking out yourself isn't gonna help anyone."

"Thanks, I think?!"

"Jeez, man?! Talk about sad?!"

"No kidding!"

* * *

&&&

* * *

The next morning, at Rika house.....

* * *

"All right, Grandma said you & your Digimon can for a while, & my mom said she wouldn't mind, O.K.?!" Rika said as she showed Lor, Jake, BlackWarGreymon, Dorumon around the house & to the guest rooms. "So?! This'll your rooms, unpack & make yourselves at home, got it?!"

"Nothing's changed!" Lor said with a sigh. "Home, sweet, home."

* * *

"Lor, be nice." BlackWarGreymon said with a smile. "It's very lovely, Rika."

"Hey!" Rika exclaimed as she was confused. This was not like her cousin. "What's with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting like me?!?!

* * *


End file.
